1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise apparatus, more particularly to an elliptical exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional elliptical exercise apparatus 1 is shown to include a main frame 11, a crank assembly 12, left and right link rods 131, 132, and left and right pedal rods 141, 142. The main frame 11 includes a base 113, a first frame part 111 extending upwardly from a front end of the base 113, and a second frame part 112 connected to the first frame part 111. The crank assembly 12 is mounted rotatably on the first frame part 111. Each of the left and right link rods 131, 132 has a first connection point 133 connected rotatably to the crank assembly 12, a second connection point 134 connected pivotally to the second frame part 112 and movable along a predetermined path, and a third connection portion 135 proximate to the first connection point 133. Each of the left and right pedal rods 141, 142 has a first connecting section 143 connected rotatably to the third connection point 135 of the corresponding link rod 131, 132, a pedaling section 144 distal from the first connecting section 143, and a second connecting section 145 between the first connecting section 143 and the pedaling section 144 and connected to the base 113 so as to be movable along a predetermined path. As the pedaling section 144 of each pedal rod 141, 142 is distal from the second frame part 112, i.e., the front end part of the main frame 11, the apparatus 1 is long and bulky.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional elliptical exercise apparatus (1a) is shown to include a main frame (11a), a crank assembly (12a), left and right link rods (131a, 132a), left and right pedal rods (141a, 142a), and left and right handles (151a, 152a). The crank assembly (12a) is mounted rotatably on a first frame part (111a) of the main frame (11a). Each of the left and right link rods (131a, 132a) has a first connection point (133a) connected rotatably to the crank assembly (12a), a second connection point (134a) connected pivotally to a second frame part (112a) of the main frame (11a), and a third connection point (135a) proximate to the first connection point (133a). Each of the left and right pedal rods (141a, 142a) has a first connecting section (143a) connected rotatably to the third connection point (135a) of the corresponding link rod (131a, 132a), a second connecting section (145a) distal from the first connecting section (143a), and a pedaling section (144a) between the first and second connecting sections (143a, 145a). As the pedaling section (144a) of each pedal rod (141a, 142a) is disposed between the handles (151a, 152a) and the crank assembly (12a), the apparatus (1a) is also long and bulky.
FIG. 3 illustrates a schematic side view of a third conventional elliptical exercise apparatus (1b). The exercise apparatus (1b) includes a main frame (11b), a crank assembly (12b), left and right link rods (only the right link rod (132b) is shown), left and right pedal rods (only the right pedal rod (142b) is shown), and left and right handles (only the right handle (152b) is shown). The main frame (11b) includes a base (113b), a first frame part (111b) extending upwardly from the base (113b), and a second frame part (112b) connected to the first frame part (11b). The crank assembly (12b) is mounted rotatably on the first frame part (111b). Each of the left and right link rods (132b) has a first connection point (133b) connected rotatably to the crank assembly (12b), a second connection point (134b) connected pivotally to the second frame part (112b) through a second link rod (136b), and a third connection point (135b) proximate to the second connection point (134b). Each of the left and right pedal rods (142b) has a first connecting section (143b) connected rotatably to the third connection point (135b) of the corresponding link rod (132b), a pedaling section (144b) distal from the first connecting section (143b), and a second connecting section (145b) between the first connecting section (143b) and the pedaling section (144b). Each of the handles (152b) has a lower end connected pivotally to the pedaling section (145b) of the corresponding pedal rod (142b). Since the second link rod (136b) has a rear end pivoted to the right link rod (132b) and a front end fixed to the second frame part (112b), i.e., the front end part of the main frame (11b), the pedaling section (144b) of each pedal rod (142b) is distal from the front end part of the main frame (11b), thereby lengthening the overall length of the apparatus (1b).
Because the aforementioned conventional elliptical exercise apparatuses 1, (1a), (1b) are long and bulky, a substantial space is required for use, storage, and transportation.